


Desperately Seeking Iruka

by txilar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txilar/pseuds/txilar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was totally inspired by and is totally dedicated to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://megyal.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://megyal.livejournal.com/"></a><b>megyal</b> for being an awesome mod and for being Awesome-In-General. I told her I was watching Desperately Seeking Susan and desired to see Iruka in lace gloves and eyeliner. She concurred.</p>
<p><i>Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free</i><br/>At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see<br/>I'm tired of dancing here all by myself<br/>Tonight I wanna dance with someone else<br/>-Madonna</p>
    </blockquote>





	Desperately Seeking Iruka

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally inspired by and is totally dedicated to [](http://megyal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://megyal.livejournal.com/)**megyal** for being an awesome mod and for being Awesome-In-General. I told her I was watching Desperately Seeking Susan and desired to see Iruka in lace gloves and eyeliner. She concurred.
> 
> _Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free_  
>  At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see  
> I'm tired of dancing here all by myself  
> Tonight I wanna dance with someone else  
> -Madonna

Kakashi scanned the bar carefully, the contact lens in his left eye combining with the smoky interior to give the place a dreamy ethereal quality.

Or maybe that was the two girls in white mesh dresses with angel wings sprouting from their shoulders. They grinned at him, pale faces even paler against the black eyeliner and black lipstick they wore. He nodded but they weren't who he was looking for.

He had to be here. Not that there weren't a hundred boys with eyeliner and lace gloves milling about, but there was only one he was looking for. Only one he wanted.

An androgynous figure drifted by, stopped and came back to him. Fingers tapped approvingly over his leather jacket, painted mouth moving.

The bar's soundtrack, a silken voice floating over hard beats blurred the beautiful creature's words, but he could read lips.

'Wanna take me with you? I can do things...'

Kakashi stared, open-mouthed, and eventually the figure shrugged bare shoulders and floated on.

Iruka. His name was Iruka, but that was all he knew. He'd only seen him in passing.

 

Kakashi felt stupid, tripping over his own feet. He knocked his sunglasses right off his head, his briefcase had gone flying, as had his coffee, his umbrella and his newspaper, fluttering into a flock of pages spilling across the floor.

He sighed, picking up the sunglasses and umbrella, before turning back to his briefcase, and turning to gather the newspaper. As he knelt to pick up the pieces by his shoe, a lace gloved hand reached into his sight and handed him the rest.

"Here, I'll help you up. These floors can be tricky."

He took the paper, then the hand, looking up at the man who offered it.

Inkblot eyes outlined in black, and black, and more black blinked at him, fringed by dark spiky bangs. He wore a silk poet's shirt--Kakashi had a thing for silk, he could spot it from a mile away, or, in this case, four point seven inches away--under a heavily decorated leather jacket. It made noise with the man's every move. An almost mocking smile in glossy red and a curious thin scar across his nose finished his features.

His very sexy features, thought Kakashi with a jolt. What a sexpot. And he looks like a girl with all that makeup on, what is it with kids today?

An ironic thought seeing as he wasn't much more than a kid himself. But, as head of a multimedia empire, he'd never had time to be a kid. He was a businessman and he was on a mission.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," he said, taking the paper and nodding briskly, trying to ignore the thoughts he had no business thinking at work.

Like how those lacy hands might feel around his--no. Or what that glossy red mouth would feel like on his-- _no_.

"Any time," the man murmured, and Kakashi was sure he wasn't imagining the invitation in those two words.

He held his hand up in a quick wave as he walked away.

No distractions, I need this deal.

 

Mission accomplished. Five and a half hours later, Kakashi felt pretty damn good. The deal was approved--of course it was--and all was well.

But.

This morning. He couldn't get those dark-rimmed eyes out of his mind. The glossy smirking smile that had seen right through to his dirty thoughts.

He couldn't get those thoughts out of his mind either. Thoughts that just sounded better and better.

I deserve some time off. I need some time off, obviously.

Kakashi left his office, briefcase, and umbrella--the newspaper disposed of--and headed to the elevator, sunglasses perched casually atop his head. He was going to go straight home and take care of his baser instincts with a six-pack—of bottled water, a pizza and plenty of porn.

That was his favourite combo on any given night, but on this night he was especially looking forward to it. If he could find a porno featuring glossy lipped boys with heavy eyeliner, it'd be perfect. Maybe he could ask Genma for some ideas.

Hell, Genma probably knew dozens of glossy lipped boys with heavy eyeliner. Maybe he knew this one too.

Kakashi reached the lobby, looked up, and there he was. On the elevator. He smiled as he caught Kakashi's eyes. His eyes were smudged with so much eyeliner they looked bigger, wider--more innocent if it weren't for that sinful smile curving reddened ripe lips.

The doors were closing and there was no way Kakashi could catch him in time, but he opened his mouth, not really sure of his intent. Was he going to yell across the lobby? And just what would he yell? 'Wait, stop, I want to... want you to... we could...'

He shut his mouth and shook his head.

The glossy red mouth shaped words as he waved to Kakashi.

_I-ru-ka._

He licked his shiny lips, the doors closed, and just like that he was gone.

 

And just like that, Kakashi had ended up in a smoky bar filled with punk children wearing black. It was his third Friday night surrounded by angelic boys and girls, awash in eyeliner, gloss, lace and leather, torn t-shirts, safety pins in their ears, black nail polish, black lipstick and ennui.

He wasn't sure he would make many more. If he didn't find the elusive Iruka tonight, that was it. He looked ridiculous with his hair spiked up, dressed in black mesh and leather, and wearing one red contact lens--Genma had told him it'd be hot, forgetting that he'd lost the other lens in a drinking contest with Gai, his corporate vice president. Genma was to eager to dress him up. He felt like a doll.

Genma, head of the business division, looked straight laced on the outside, but under the suit and tie he was tattooed and pierced to neck to wrist to ankle--and collared.

He played a flirtatious bachelor but he had a significant other that no one else in the office knew about--his master--and Kakashi knew this because he and Genma had a shocking meeting one night at a private party. Genma had been the feature presentation: strapped in, spread out, and available. The significant other was demonstrating various toys and techniques upon him. And anyone else who asked.

Kakashi hadn't volunteered, but he and Genma had sort of bonded the next day at work. His decision to find Iruka had to start somewhere that made sense and the 22-story business office wasn’t it. So he told Genma about the lace and kohl-lined angel and Genma told him where to go—and what to wear.

It was a shame Genma hadn't told him what to drink. He'd spent the last hour trying horrible drinks with ridiculous names and worse flavours. Ziggy Stardust tasted like cough syrup with peppermint. Bela Lugosi tasted like gin and old laundry, and Romeo's Distress was definitely the most distressing thing he'd ever tasted.

So far, no luck and no Iruka. It was disappointing. As disappointing as his new Friday Night Hobby: pizza and porn. This was the third weekend he'd spent in this place, but tonight was the last. Seriously. If he didn't see Iruka tonight, he'd—

"Oh wow. You're here."

Kakashi felt hands on his hips and turned.

"Iruka."

Iruka smiled, nearly dazed looking.

"Yeah." He stared at Kakashi with that dazed smile, biting his glossy red lip.

He didn’t appear to have changed from weeks ago—leather jacket over the loose silk, glossy lips and dark-rimmed eyes lined with innuendo as much as kohl.

"Well, hi." He suddenly felt completely and ridiculously out of place. This was a dumb idea. What am I doing?

Iruka nodded. "How did you find me? I liked you in the suit. But you look really hot."

He was close. So close, Kakashi could feel his body heat, smell the musky warmth surrounding him from a long night of dancing and, well, whatever else he had been doing all night. Really, what on earth was he doing here with someone so far out of his--

"What's your name?"

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Kakashi."

"Kakashi," Iruka breathed, leaning in close. "Wow, that's sexy. It suits you."

Kakashi laughed. No one had ever called his name sexy. Maybe the kid was looking for a sugar daddy to supplement his--

"I was hoping I'd see you again. I haven't had any more deliveries to your building but I thought maybe I could ask for you. Describe you. Tell them I had, you know, something and you'd have to come down, then I could meet you."

They were jostled from all around but both stood still starting into each other's eyes like they didn't notice. Iruka's hands were still on him; his fingers had slipped under the t-shirt and were touching skin, rubbing his sides lightly, delicately. He wanted to touch back, but after so long with only porn for his sex outlet, he wasn't sure he'd last all that long. And he wanted this to last.

"Why were you there?"

"I'm a courier."

"Oh." Kakashi was rapidly running out of things to say. Maybe that was a sign. A sign that this was a bad idea, something he should have never followed up.

Or maybe it was a really _good_ idea. A one night stand with Iruka's glossy lips and dark eyes might be just the thing he needed. No strings attached might be good too, though he thought it would be smart to keep the options open on that side.

"Let's go outside," Iruka said. His eyes darkened.

How could eyes that dark get any darker? But they did. Something in them went liquid and Kakashi felt hot and cold and hard. He nodded and Iruka took his arm, pulling him away from the bar where he left Ziggy, Bela, and Romeo to whomever else could stomach them.

They stepped outside into a narrow alley replete with dumpsters, garbage and steaming grates. It was dark, probably close to midnight, and one weak bulb at the door was bravely attempting to light the alley. Iruka pushed him in between two dumpsters, pushing him against a brick wall.

"You want to come to my place?" he asked as Iruka knelt before him.

The glossy mouth curved into a Mona Lisa smile--or a Mona Lisa smirk--and he shook his head. Kakashi closed his eyes and let his head hit the brick wall as Iruka undid his leather pants.

The night air was cool, but what he noticed the most was Iruka's lace-covered hands, grating against the sensitive skin of his cock, rough over his balls, and then scraping against his abdomen.

Iruka's hands moved all over him, brushing across his chest and over his nipples before he returned to Kakashi's cock. He gathered Kakashi's balls in one hand and Kakashi gasped as he squeezed, rolling them in his laced palm, the intricate threads rough and sensitising.

Iruka's other hand grasped his cock and Iruka's shiny glossy red mouth--at this point Kakashi was watching, open mouthed in delight and disbelief--slid over the head. Iruka glimpsed up once then slid the entire length into his mouth.

It was just like the porno.

Kakashi felt his cock hit the back of Iruka's throat and then Iruka pulled his mouth off, slowly, sucking as he did, his laced hand slowly working the thin skin of Kakashi’s cock. He licked the head again, swirling his tongue around and around and Kakashi gasped, both of his hands clamping to Iruka's head to slow him down.

Iruka laughed and Kakashi _felt_ it. He jerked uncontrollably, wanting to thrust hard into Iruka's mouth.

Iruka let go, placing his hands on Kakashi's hips to steady himself and Kakashi stilled. Iruka took his cock in again, all the way, nose buried into Kakashi's pubic hair. He stayed that way for a moment, his throat swallowing compulsively and then he started sliding back and forth, letting Kakashi's hands work him, pulling and pushing, breathing hard through his nose.

He could feel himself building toward release and at that point it was hard--and pointless--to stay still. Iruka must have felt it too--his fingers dug in and he sucked hard. In between the slick thrusting and wet sucking, Kakashi shot. He couldn't help it, he shouted, pushing into Iruka's mouth and shooting hard down his throat. Iruka, god bless him, kept sucking, and held on tight like Kakashi was a bucking stallion trying to shake him off, but Iruka was going nowhere.

Finally, Kakashi's hips slowed and he felt himself go soft. Iruka pulled off slowly, an erotic hum accompanying the wet slurping sound.

Kakashi whimpered and Iruka let him go. He panted, trying to think of something, something to say, trying to think of something to think, trying to think, something, period.

He couldn't.

"I..."

Iruka leaned forward and licked the skin just about his cock, against half grown pubic hair. He moaned again, whimpered really.

He tried to keep himself shaved. Made things look bigger, he'd heard. Plus it helped with the porn star fantasizing.

Tonight it felt more real than it ever had. Kakashi had had a lot of sex—he was hot and he was successful, two guarantees that he'd never suffer for want of a partner. But tonight was the first time he'd had a blow job in a back alley from someone he didn't know, had only just met, and was afraid he might never see again.

Kakashi shivered as Iruka licked him again, teeth scrapping against his skin before he moved up to Kakashi's bellybutton, licking a careful circle before sticking his tongue in. It was a particularly lewd kiss considering they hadn't kissed.

"Um, Iruka."

Iruka stood and brushed off his knees.

"Sorry Kakashi. I have somewhere to go and I'm a little late. I'll see you again, no?" Iruka tilted his head as he smiled, then turned.

"Wait—" Kakashi moved but his pants were still down and the cool air was chill where Iruka had licked and sucked and licked some more. He was shocked and for a he moment couldn't move.

He looked down, trying to pull the leather over his damp skin. It stuck. No, no, no.

"Wait!"

He wriggled and shifted and pulled hard, sucking in his gut to zip the jeans up. He had no gut to speak of, but it was still an effort to zip the damn leather up.

He stepped away from the wall, from between the dumpsters and looked right, then left.

No Iruka.

It was brighter to the left, so he ran to the street and looked up and down. It was dark, pools of light from street lamps illuminating nothing but how empty the street was.

No Iruka.

He'd sworn this was his last night. But he'd have to go back.

 

Iruka sat on the dumpster lid watching Kakashi struggle back into the leather pants. He smiled as the lanky figure ran down the alley after looking right and left frantically. He disappeared around a corner.

Iruka rubbed some lipstick on, hopped down, and banged on the door, and then kicking it a few times until it opened. Madonna was playing again and he liked getting into the groove with the other pretty girls and boys on the dance floor. He thought about Kakashi while he danced. Kakashi and his suit and tie and Kakashi with fluffy hair and a red eye. That had been the best blow job ever.

He’d only given one other blow job in his life.

He'd been applying for a job, auditioning actually, for a roll in a porno. It wasn't a career he aspired to, it was just that, well, before he got the teaching position he'd been a little light on cash. His parent's will had left him the house, but he still needed money for food and utilities. And eyeliner.

The director of the porn flick had interviewed him personally, after interrupting his assistant and taking Iruka into his private office for a reading. A reading that turned into a demonstration.

It had gone well, Iruka thought, for a first time. The director was huge and Iruka couldn't even get him halfway in and he still wanted to gag. Luckily, it didn't take long. The director shot hard and quick, and offered him the job on the spot.

He'd had to refuse, pretty certain he would never do that again.

Until he saw Kakashi. Of course, he hadn't known his name then, but the minute he saw him trip, and make that amused sigh, something kicked in.

Kakashi had looked up and he'd recognised the naked lust in Kakashi's eyes. Sure, it wasn't like he hadn't felt the same, but never with a suit and tie guy. There was no telling what Kakashi thought of him. Maybe he thought Iruka was a slut, but that was ok. He could be. For the right man, anyway.

Iruka knew he had Kakashi hooked, had known the minute he'd knelt and seen Kakashi staring at him with that open-mouthed look of surprise. He'd give him a little time. Kakashi might not know how to find him, but he knew exactly where Kakashi was.

He’d wait a week or two and then…

Scratch that, he thought, as he danced. I'll give it the weekend.


End file.
